Vatlantis Arc
Vatlantis Arc is the fifth story arc of Masō Gakuen HxH series. This arc primary focuses the world of Vatlantis, the homeland of Aine-whose real identity is revealed to be the empire's long lost princess. After her return, she is in forced to choose between Vatlantis and Earth but still finding a way to end the conflict between both worlds. With the aid from Gertrude and others, Kizuna and his allies have to fight through various Vatlantis Imperial Officers (except Zelsione), Aine and Grace Synclavia-the latter of which is the current Empress of Vatlantis and also Aine's little sister. This arc also displays Nayuta's "betrayal" in order to reach Godhood and save both Earth and Vatlantis from their imminent destruction. Prologue First "Visit" in Vatlantis Kizuna and the Vatlantis Unexpected Reunion Aine's "Treachery" (To be added...) Plot Grace Part 1 Part 2 The sisters' private moments however is interrupted by Zel who informs them about the preparations for tomorrow's Anie's Homecoming Ceremony and she need Aine for her dress's measurement. Despite her annoyance and displeasure, Grace reluctantly allows Aine leaves her room with Zel as she want to make her sister's return more grandiose and elegant. Aine's Dressing Room Confrontation with Nayuta After Zel left her room, Aine begin to think her current situation since the fallout of the Tokyo Recapture Operation. Just as she confronts her dilemma Her dilemma itself was conflicted between two identities: A person from Earth and a royalty from another world. Nevertheless, these two identities will not co-exist inside the same person. but willing to find any solutionsHer first order was to have her comrades from Earth (Kizuna, Amaterasu and Masters) as prisoners but have them to be treated with care.to end the conflict between Earth and Vatlantis, one person enters into her room and it is none other than Nayuta, who apologizes to her for not knowing her real identity earlier. Aine confronts Nayuta over the Forbidden Armament that linked to her memories, to which Nayuta callously denies such a thing whilst revealing that she had to require 10,000 hostage just to make Forbidden Armament work. Hearing Nayuta's answer makes Aine so furious to the point she calls her former mentor out for her lack of empathy towards humanity-especially her own son-and even demanding her to reveal her agendaPart of her many questions for Nayuta is because Aine suspected that the scientist's agenda was for her own ends rather than her supposed "allies" in Vatlantis. which including her reasons in inventing the Heart Hybrid Gear. The scientist however claims that inventing her "invention" weren't her own objective in the first place but claiming that the events happened between Earth and Vatlantis were the side effects of her advanced experimentations. This causes Aine refuses to tolerate her for not knowing telling the truth about Vatlantis but Nayuta simply replies that it was these mysteries about Vatlantis that driven her curiosity to investigate it and obtain her knowledge. Gentle smiling face. But that was a fixed mask. Her eyes were not laughing. Those were eyes that were constantly observing and analyzing the target. This leads Aine to assume that her former mentor will conquer all of Vatlantis by using her as a Puppet Emperor, but Nayuta instead replies that she is not interested onto its affairs an opts to leave both Vatlantis and Earth to the children. Nayuta then opts to leave Aine's room and before Aine could even asks her more questions, she brushes them off and "advises" Aine not to meet Kizuna and others and leaves her room. This however makes Aine feel even more anxious in spite Nayuta's "reassurance" while looking at the Genesis. Part 3 The following day, Aine is busy attending several events and parties that celebrate her homecoming. Despite her worries for Kizuna and others while figuring out Nayuta's sinister agenda, hesitations holds Aine back as she has little to no time to visit her former friends. Prisoner's Death Match And Narrow Escape At Zeltis, the Colosseum According to the description, the Colosseum shared its similarities with Rome's own artifacts design-wise and function-wise, such as the duels between prisoners and criminals. What made this Coliseum more distinguishable was that not even the audience are safe from the battle , especially those who stand near to the walls. is filled with residents who are watching the matches from the arena. Sitting at the royal seat while watching the crowds from above, Aine feels uneasy by the atmosphere because she sees the pit is both cruel and inhumane The reason Aine felt unease to see the matches in the Colosseum was because she feared that the contestant will be killing each other for the sake of entertainment. According to Zel's explanation though, not all matches in the Colosseum involving killing each other. despite Zel explains that the matches' main objective is to evaluate the contestants' abilities and worth, with all four Quantum members as one of many examples. To Aine's shock, she sees Grabel To adding her suspicions, Aine didn't see Aldea anywhere, indicating that she is still hold as hostage under a watchful eyes on Vatlantis. (as criminal) and Kizuna (as prisoner) are pitted against each other into a duel, immediately prompts her to order the match to be stopped. The reason why Aine was stopping the match was because Kizuna's Climax Points were depleted from the previous battle in Tokyo, meaning that without these powers he could be killed. This confused both Zel and Grace since they never heard such things, but what they do know however was that Aine was actually worrying about Kizuna.. Zel however "reassures" Aine that the duel is solely for entertainment The "entertainment" Zel speaks off is for the fighters to show off their strength and ability to the crowd. The promises of freedom however was given only to the victors of the match, while the losers will die in the battle. and not only this would be Kizuna;s chance to prove his might to the citizens in Vatlantis, but also granting his citizenship in Vatlantis The reason for this was because of his reputation in beating Gravel and Zel in past battles and being the only male fight to do so. Aine's reaction to this however is anything but nervous. silencing Aine in the process,. Meanwhile, Kizuna and Gravel are surprised for their reunion but when he is about to check on her The main reason for Kizuna's worry about Gravel was because she wasn't herself from the last time he fought her, mostly because of her torture she suffered under Zel. The only reason why Kizuna somewhat stop asking further was his recollection of Zel's reminder the duel's condition. , Gravel instead asks him if he still show pity even if this is a death match, all the while doubting their According Gravel, even she is given the freedom, she had to continue the next round until the very end of the survival match. "freedom" could be possible. Nevertheless, with nothing to lose, both Kizuna and Gravel are summoning Eros and Zoros respectively as the match is officially begins as the gong rings. Kizuna vs. Gravel Part 1 Gravel first shoots at Kizuna who barely escapes via his Life Saver, but because of his Life Saver's severe damage and he didn't equipped his Climax Hybrid prior to this battle, all Kizuna could do is run away from Gravel until he is cornered at a nearby wall. Just as Gravel is about to draw out her Corruption Armament however, she hesitates when she sees Kizuna isn't fighting back while wondering his plot before proceed to attack Kizuna regardless. Miraculously, Kizuna escapes by leaping off from the wall that causing Gravel to miss her target and slashing the wall instead, which revealed to be a giant door. The door however remains unscratched due to her insufficient Hybrid Count The major reason for Gravel's insufficient Hybrid Count was because the prison she has been confined has an ability that absorbing the prisoner's magic power, so she cannot afford to wast any remaining power she had left. Oddly enough, not even Eros's power was spared when Kizuna was imprisoned in the same prison cell. , meaning her weapon became powerless. Even after knowing Eros's absorption ability Gravel informs Kizuna that she must survive despite her humiliation from her previous torture. Kizuna then asks Gravel about her reasons to fight which she reveals that Izgard (he country), her people It is revealed that in order to avoid mounting casualties, Gravel had to comply with the rules of Vatlantis after its subjugation onto Izgard. Things worsen however as the Genesis was about to collapse, causing a mass civil discords and outbreaks of wars that affecting the entire Vatlantis. The failed invasion onto Earth only steepen this world's problem. and AldeaThe second reason Gravel talked about has opting Kizuna to look at Aine and demanded her some answers, which Aine becoming speechless. In Gravel's view towards Aldia, she didn't considered her as a friend during their first meeting and yet, in spite it all, she refused to abandon her. are her motivation to keep fighting, garnering his sympathy for her. Part 2 Nevertheless. the duel proceeds as Gravel shoots at Kizuna and even as the latter narrowly dodges a direct hit, he is affected by the shockwave impact that blows him away and causes him to roll onto the ground. Due to the blast Kizuna has gone numb but just as he struggles to get up, Gravel charges towards him. With the cheers from the restrained Amaterasu members (Himekawa, Yurishia, and Sylvia) and Masters (Scarlet) however- who are helplessly watching this duel because of their conditionBoth captured Amaterasu and Masters were restrained and surrounded by ten Imperial Guards while watching the duel which prompts Kizuna to view the duel to be his torment. Interestingly enough, this also strengthen Kizuna's desire to win not just for himself, but also for those who support him., Kizuna barely escapes from Gravel's attack and attempting to distance himself from Gravel but just as he is trying to think a strategy to win, Gravel attacks Kizuna with Reaver that easily shatters Kizuna's Life Saver's multi-layered shield and to make matter worse for Kizuna, the pain from Reaver's attack is too much even for him as he is almost losing consciousness in spite his struggles. Part 3 As the result, Kizuna at the mercy at Gravel as he barely even stand from the shockwave. Secret Plan Staged Escape Idol Project The Demon King of Lemuria Nayuta's Desire for Godhood Kizuna's Return 'Quantum's Assassination Attempt onto Kizuna' Upon their arrival on Earth via London's Entrance, Elma and Clayda lead their airships These airships were specifically designed by Nayuta. to Ataraxia. During their expedition, they discuss their "hunt" While their mission on eliminating Kizuna was from Grace's decree, they had their reasons to do so: Clayda yearned to kill Kizuna because he "tainted" her blade Selena back at the incident at the Coliseum; Elma on the other hand wanted to be praised by Zel for the successful mission.onto Kizuna and they race towards their direction. Kizuna meanwhile is making his preparations by wearing Eros and equipping two guns he borrowed from Gertrude, all the while thinking of rescuing his friends and his hope to see Aine. With Quantum's Invasion is underway, Ataraxia is under an emergency state and as their counterattack, Combat Department students are leaving as reinforcement while equipping weapons that are deployed by Research Department, as well as an upgraded railgun named Ruuga-Chan. The battle begins where Kizuna try to shoot Clayda but they are ineffective against her, and Kizuna himself is knocked through the school building but barely survives with his life before Clayda's giant drill destroying the entire school. Clayda then pressuring Kizuna and demands him to show his might and remains unfazed despite being hit by a bullet's direct hit. To Kizuna's shock, Clayda informs him that his death was ordered by Vatlantis Princess herself (Aine) which prompts him to assume if Aine is trying to kill him. Even being mocked by Clayda for using his "toy gun" against her, Kizuna keep shooting at her at close range but none of them injures Clayda; instead, his gun is sliced in half and Eros is partially shattered by Clayda's shockwave that also blasts him to him towards Ataraxia’s urban area. Even with the brief support from the Combat Department students, he is still under attacked by Clayda. Disappointed by his current state, Clayda opts to kill Kizuna only to be interrupted by Combat Department's ten male students who trying to buy Kizuna's time for his recuperation. While Clayda still able to deflect rapid gunshots and rail-gun's attack, Kizuna unleashes his Life Saver towards Clayda which the latter retaliates with her own shock-wave, causing a collision that blows ten students away but allows Kizuna to pin her down. Feeling humiliated, Clayda try to break free by stabbing Kizuna who still refuses to release her,resorting her to cut his neck. Little does sh realize however that Kizuna's Life Saver's manifestation manages to trap her and he points his last gun at her within a close range. Even so, Clayda keeps on jeering at Kizuna until she witnesses Eros charging the gun with massive energy flux, causing her to experience her first fear for Kizuna's and Eros's powers. As Kizuna pulls the trigger, the gunshot hit directly at Clayda that not only destroys the only gun while crippling Kizuna's left hand, it also shatters Clayda's Gares, heavily injures her and sends her flying though Ataraxia. Kizuna, who is suffering from his fatigue and injuries in spite his narrow victory, receives a news from Reiri about incoming enemies but he tells her that he has no weapon left he can use. The Hida Sibling's conversation is then being interrupted by Elma who is eagerly want to beat Kizuna after witnessing her comrade's defeat. Even worse, Elma reveals that she has been investigated both Heart Hybrid and Climax Hybrid for quite a time and, in order to keep her chastity for Zel, she will have Kizuna to be executed by her hammer. The duel initially disfavors Kizuna as Elma is not even fazed by the railgun attacks but she deflects them all while sends him flying. Even though he barely survives the blow via his last Life Saver, the damage is proven too much for Kizuna as Eros is already shattered by the impact. Regardless, Kizuna uses Ruuga-Chan {large railgun} and pointing at Elma. To his surprise, the weapon itself-while is not working at first-activates itself via Magic Power and it shoots its first yet missed fire at Elma, who later finding the attack "intriguing". Still, Elma deflects all of [Ruuga-Chan's shots until one shot causing an explosion that taints her dress, much to her annoyance to the point crushing Ruuga-Chan with her hammer that also blows Kizuna away onto the ground. Confronting a defeated Kizuna, Elma taunts him that she will tease him to death. Surprisingly, Elma is blind-sided by Ruuga-Chan's explosive rounds that allows Kizuna to escape. From the window, Momo tells Kizuna to dash for Ataraxia's Main Cannon that Kei showed him, which he immediately complies and rushes to the site. Elma meanwhile continuing her chase as she see her "prey's" escape to be "thrilling". The chase ends as Kizuna's thrusters are destroyed by Elma's hammer, causing him to crash onto Ataraxia’s other side that leads to the main cannon. Under Momo's instructions, he tries to stand up but nearly slips into the hole but barely survives as he grabbing a red cable that links to the cannon; to make his position more troubling, Elma arrives and becomes delighted to see her cornered prey. Before executing Kizuna, Elma notices his rare calm demeanor and asks him if he has any last words. Instead of panicking, Kizuna-who is using Eros's remaining energy to charge the cannon's power-retorts that the hunter will be hunted because he realizes her hammer's weakness: Despite its destructive attributes, it only attacks effectively against physical objects with appropriate weight. In spite her frustration by Kizuna's revelation, Elma mocks her "prey" for being helpless in his worst shape. However, just as she is about to swing her hammer, a cannon blast is fired at her but not even her hammer and shield are able to protect her from its sudden ambush. Consequently, the effect shatters her hammer and Lunir while sends her flying towards outside Ataraxia that pierces through her airship, sinking it down. Back to Kizuna, he's narrowly holding himself and just as Momo is about to call for help, he is losing his consciousness and almost fall from into the hole moments before Reiri grabs his hand. With the help from Kei and Momo, Reiri manages to pull Kizuna up and hugs him tightly due to her worry for her brother's safety. With the invaders are repelled, Kizuna proposes to go to London, saving his comrades and trying to talk with Aine. Before his next mission, however, Kizuna claims his Hybrid Count is empty which Reiri-with her tears in her eyes-tells him that Eros's power will be replenished at anytime. 'Aine's "Resolution"' At Zeltis, Aine barges into Grace's private room and calls both her sister and Zel out in regards their assassination attempt onto Kizuna. The Empress simply replies that Kizuna is Vatlantis's "dangerous" opponent because Zel reveals that he defeated both Clayda and Elma by himself, so Grace had to order Zel to lead the Subjugation Squad and apprehend Kizuna. Despite Aine plea, Grace persists the order to take place as she insists that Kizuna is a "dangerous" enemy due to his prowess and Eros's absorption; even worse, Zel informs Aine that for these reasons he is now infamously known as the "Demon King of Lemuria" by Vatlantis inhabitants. To prevent Kizuna from his brutal death, Aine reluctantly volunteering herself to kill him by her own hands. Powerful Enemy Reunion Holiday of Izgard Genesis's Unstable State In her bedroom where she recuperates, Aine confronts Grace who berates her for Code Breaker's destruction onto the city and dissarming the guards. Regardless, Grace orders Zel to reinforce the subjugation army and help her sister to invade Izgard and capture Kizuna and Grabel. However, they are interrupted by Ramza who reports a bad newsin regards of the Genesis that prompts Zel to walk to the balcony and see the tower that is now in a tilting position as it's wall begin to crumble. This worries Zel as she equips Teros, calling everyone to destroy the fragments and leave for the tower alongside with Ramza. Grace meanwhile becomes increasingly frustrated over Genesis's worrying state while mumbling her blame onto Nayuta for that commotion. To her surprise, Nayuta arrives and reporting Vatlantis's region's damages to the sisters. Grace then demands Nayuta to explain the situation which Nayuta nonchalantly replies that it was due to the Genesis' unstable condition for unable to contain the current expansion of "Magic Power Plant" much longer, so she is currently find alternatives while recovering Genesis's original state. As Grace is still unconvinced Nayuta's answer, Aine asks Nayuta about her scheme to which the latter replies that the method is through inscriptions that graved deciphering from the Genesis, to Grace surprise as she claims that nobody would understand the ancient language; Aine however thinks that it is possible but to worry that Nayuta's inhumane project will bring more tragedies and casualties than before. Regardless, all Grace could do is to leave that Nayuta. After leaving Aine's bedroom, Nayuta is greeted by Valdy who also concerns about the unstable Genesis tower but the former ensures her not to worry and shows her strange yet ancient letters instead. When the two return to the research lab that is remained unaffected by the crumbling Genesis, Nayuta then remarks that the deciphering is already finished. Hybrid Climax with Grabel and Aldea Rematch Saving Ramza Alliance Clash Kizuna vs Aines Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Horrifying Revelation Beneath Genesis, Zel infiltrates into Nayuta's lab and finds a horrific discovery after reading her research notes that prompts her to question Nayuta's motives. Suddenly, Zel is narrowly being attacked by steel claw that is later revealed to belonged to Valdy. When confronted, Valdy claims Nayuta has been working on finding solution to save Vatlantis from its peril but Zel suspects the documents may consists contradictions. Just as Zel is about to tell Valdy the truth, the two are interrupted by Nayuta who appeared as a child much to their surprise. When Zel demands her explanation about her "odd" appearance, Nayuta replies that she has just finished her experimentation and proclaims herself to be a "God". Rebirth Ataraxia For the Sake of the Thing You Believed In The Showdown Between Nothingness and Death New God Genesis Fall In Zeltis, everyone is shocked to see Genesis's fall and chaos immediately erupts its fragments falls from the sky and crush anyone or anything in the city, signifying Vatlantis's doomsdayThe effects of the Genesis's slow destruction has been felt almost by citizens of Vatlantis, from commoners to imperial guards and even the nobles. The destruction was so horrific that even Aine claimed that not even with the powerful abilities can stop the phenomenal.. Both Aine and Grace are shocked to watch their doomed world helplessly while Kizuna reports to Reiri and Kei about the collapsing Genesis. When being asked about Nayuta's whereabouts, Grace claims she doesn't know but knowing that her lab beneath the Genesis to be crushed until Zel arrives and claims that she is still alive, along with Valdy The one thing Grace noticed towards both Zel and Valdy were their horrific injuries as if they had a rough battle against an enemy, who late reveals to be a rejuvenated yet powerful Nayuta. While Zel took the injuries from , Valdy instead was traumatized by the event as she is shaken in fear.. As the two collapse, Grace rushes for Zel and asks her what happened, to which Zel reveals that Nayuta's research were not repairing the Genesis but before she could reveal more, Nayuta-in her new formKizuna's personal impression onto Nayuta's new look is through a photo of the young Reiri.-arrives and cut off Zel and revealing her research about an evolution beyond human, much to everyone's shock and awe. Nayuta's Godhood As Nayuta casually greeting everyone, Zel warns that the former scientist is now becoming a monster to which Nayuta brushes off and proclaims herself as "God". Everyone especially Kizuna, ReiriReiri was initially skeptical towards Nayuta's change as she assumed her mother is pulling some trickery, which Nayuta denied and explained that she has reached a new being and has achieved the same level of the creator of Heart Hybrid Gear Core and the Genesis. and Aine are disturbed by their mother's proclamation of Godhood and demands her to explain her research. As Nayuta explaining her discovery upon Genesis's technology, Graces accusing her for purposely destroying the tower but Nayuta denies and instead claiming that it's malfunction has been remolding her According to Nayuta, the reason for the Genesis's damaging state was because it was kept operated without any maintenance, and because of this its lifespan also shorten.. Aine then asks about the Genesis's true identity which Nayuta states as a tool a Creator to create all worlds, including the Core themselves. When Reiri assumes her mother's attempt to create a world she desired, Nayuta further reveals that she wanted to understand the technologies of the Core and the Genesis and became interested towards them; she proceeds by claiming that the research was a success but the depths of it remain a mysteries and she viewed it as a mere experiment. Kei then asks Nayuta why there are no Cores nor Genesis are found on Earth, Nayuta claims there is one found on Earth and it revealed to be ErosAccording to Nayuta, while the Cores only appeared during the Another Universe Conflict, Eros is the only Core that remained on Earth and it was discovered at an island of the Mediterranean sea approximately several hundred years ago. What made Eros so unique than the others is that itis actually and OOPArt., much to Kizuna's surprise. Melancholy of Gods Project Babel Elsewhere, Ataraxia makes a hill of Genesis's debris These piles of rubble were once part of Genesis during Nayuta's ascension to Godhood but the tower is saved and still standing despite so many debris falling apart during Vatlantis's unprecedented crisis.as their impromptu countermeasure headquarters for their research via their cooperation with Landred (the Queen of Baldein), who is seen confirming one lithograph as part of Genesis's fragmentAccording to Landred, in Vatlantis, Baldein was the only territory upholding its ceremonies about the Genesis as their tradition, and it can only be done by the royal members of that territory..After talking with Landred During the conversation, Landred questioning Reiri about the clothing that are never seen in Vatlantis because even as a Queen, Landred's attire barely covers her entire body., Reiri then visits Kei about the her research while receiving a document about Nayuta's research named Project Babel, which Kei fearfully explains about Nayuta's hidden objective despite knew her failure in achieving Godhood due to her odd condition. As Reiri claims that her mother was already dead, Kei however asks Reiri if Nayuta's truly dead but Reiri refutes it as she think that her death is the only way to save them all and the ceremony must go on before leaving the Projection System to Kei. In spite her fear, Kei complies and leaving the tent for her next research. While Reiri is still bothered by Project Babel, Landred enters into the tend and ensures her that its only a legend. Nevertheless, Reiri reports to Landred that the preparation for the ceremony is completed and she need her advice and aid for the ceremony which the Queen complies. Grace's Truce with Kizuna Battle Against the Goddess 'The Descent of Deus Ex Machina' Suddenly, Aine and Kizuna fells a familiar earthquake that the former assume it as another Another Universe Conflict, prompting the duo to go outside. To the duo surprise however, they see an Entrance is appearing from the skies and four floating silhouettes descend from the new Entrance and looking at the duo. As both Kizuna and Aine equipping their Heart Hybrid Gear, the duo hear voices from Reiri who urges them to be on guard despite not knowing the strange phenomenal. Upon confronting the descending silhouettes, Kizuna asks them about their identity but, rather than answering their question, one goddess whose name Thanatos appears and commenting the "change of events" that are beyond their expectations but planning on erasing Vatlantis since it has "served its purpose". This grim revelation shocks both Kizuna and Aine as the former further demand their motives, to which Thanatos introducing herself-along with her 3 comrades as the Machine Gods. As her fellow God tells her about Kizuna whom she viewed as a "culprit" behind that change, Thanatos views this sudden change as "unacceptable" and she planning to erase Vatlantis and start anew. Kizuna talks them out for their intentions to which Thanatos replies that they-as "Creators-will going to "rectify" by eliminating the "failed experimentation", much to Kizuna's shock as he realizes that they also Genesis's inventor. Still, Kizuna refuses to let Deus Ex Machina eradicate Vatlantis as he charges for them only to back off when he sees Thanatos raises her palm and aims at Zeltis instead. Despite his plea, both Kizuna and Aine are horrified to witness half of Zeltis are destroyed effortlessly by Thanatos. Saddened and enraged to see the destruction, Aine attacks Thanatos with her with Code Breaker, followed by Kizuna. Thanatos, however, claims their efforts are futile as she not only easily nullifies Aine's Code Breaker, but also blocks Kizuna's punch and even trapping him at the Genesis with the force that shatters Eros. Even after Aine frees him later, Kizuna urges her to warn everyone about the dangerous foe only for them to witness Genesis's destruction by Thanatos and its' debris crushes Zeltis's remaining half; causing Aine mourn aloud while Kizuna lamenting their inability to save both Earth and Vatlantis before passing out. Characters Major characters *Grace Synclavia *Chidorigafuchi Aine *Hida Kizuna *Hida Nayuta *Gertrude Baird *Grabel *Aldea *Clayda *Thanatos Supporting Characters *Yurisia Farandole *Himekawa Hayuru *Silkcut Silvia *Hida Reiri *Shikina Kei *Valdy *Ragrus *Zelsione Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' 'Anime' Story Impact *The world of Vatlantis is explored where many of its cities and region are largely introduced, such as Baldein and Zeltis. It is also one of two main settings of the final confrontation between Ataraxia and Vatlantis when Kizuna decides to see Aine while trying to protect his friends that leads to his involvement in Vatlantis affairs. **More darker side of Vatlantis is also displayed in this arc: Aside from the energy crisis, the empire is also plagued by various natural disasters and yet many inhabitants are unawareTo the eyes of most Vatlantis inhabitants, Grace was considered to be "benevolent" people . By far, Gavel is among the few who viewed her empire's . of Grace's tyranny that lead to the empire's near destruction. **Even though she is technically "volunteered" herself in returning to Vatlantis while (silently) renounced her friendship with Kizuna and her fellow comrades, mostly due to her position as the Empress of Vatlantis, deep down Aine is facing her own dilemma between her new life and her own feelings especially after seeing Kizuna's involvement in Vatlantis's affairs. It is through her personal battle against Kizuna herself (yet beaten in the end) bring the reconciliation between the two and strengthen their bonds altogether. *Grace is introduced as one of main antagonist of this arc where her obsession for Aine is shown. For this reason, she willing to do anything to keep her sister at her side even if it means killing her most important people such as Kizuna, who she sees as a thorn of her side. It is only through her defeat by Kizuna and Aine-whose powers immediately replenished via Kiss Charge Hybrid that finally ends her madness and forces her to call off Vatlantis's assault onto Earth, effectively ending its invasion and atrocities onto Earth. *Although initially being belittled as "insignificant subject" prior to his imprisonment before his eventual escape to Earth, Kizuna himself became a target of assassination under Grace's decree due to the latter's jealously against him for Aine's "strange" behavior; furthermore, his performances in defeating even the Quantum his Eros's power further building his "infamous" reputation as "Lemuria Demon King" by Vatlantis inhabitants. *Grabel and Aldea become one of Kizuna's important allies during his quest in Vatlantis, specifically during his battles against both Ramza and Lunora. *While they did appear from the previous arc, the Quantum make its official introduction which comprises four female warriors who share their undying loyalty towards Zel and their empress Grace. Unlike Grabel, who at least has some descent sense of honor after her first defeat, these four female warriors are notorious for their brutality and blood-lust for battle disregarding the consequences of their actions. In spite their remarkable prowess and abilities however, all four women were beatenThe fate of the Clayda and Elma were unknown after being beaten by Kizuna: Clayda was blown to the outer range of Ataraxia with while Elma herself is distracted and being blown away by Ataraxia's cannons. Whichever the case, these alone are enough to motivate Grace in killing Kizuna even more and also prompting Aine to "save" Kizuna by fighting him head on. by Kizuna (with some help) in the end, earning his "reputation" as Lemuria Demon King as the result. **Clayda is the first of the four members of Quantum who is specialized in sword fighting and the first Quantum member Kizuna confronts during his imprisonment at Vatlantis. Initially belittling Kizuna as "inferior" subject until the Colosseum incident, her miscalculations towards Kizuna's and Eros's power prompting her shaking with fear for the first time and eventually lead to her defeat. **Elma is the second member of the Quantum who is wielding her giant hammer that crush anything that physically contact with him. Unlike Clayda though, Elem has a tendencies in toying Kizuna by keep attacking him even with his injuries. Sadly, this leads to Elma's overconfidence as she doesn't expect that Kizuna lures to the cannon where he uses its power to blast her away, resulting her defeat. **Lunora is the third member of Quantum and also known as the Goddess of Death. Her backstory is explained where she lost her family members and became a street beggar, then selected as a gladiator at the Coliseum and hand-picked by Zel after she killed her opponent in a battle. Her backstory opts Kizuna to understand their situation and promises her the war between Earth and Vatlantis will be ended. **Ramza is the last member of Quantum who is proficient in axe attacks. While her backstory was similar to Lunora, Ramza's case is different of her uncontrollable fire powers was her reason behind her abandonment from her parents. Even with her attempts to melt Vatlantis with her powers, Ramza is eventually (narrowly) rescued by Kizuna despite facing skepticism from Aldia and Gravel. To date, at least in the main timeline, Ramza is the only known Quantum member to be spared by Kizuna. *Nayuta's motive/scheme comes to light when her experimentation becomes a success and reaches her god via youth rejuvenation, which also increasing her powers that makes her becoming stronger than Zel, Valdy, combined teamwork of Amaterasu and Masters and even Grace combined. Her rampage however only stopped when Kizuna finally defeats his mother in a duel. *Four members of Deus Ex Machina appear at the final part of this story as seemly the final antagonists in the overall series. Their appearances at the epilogue alone marks the beginning of the Earth and Vatlantis struggle against these Goddesses. **The first Deus Ex Machina who appears in front of both Kizuna and his allies and former enemies is Thanatos, the leader of the Goddess who is unbeatable by almost everyone. Her motive remains a mystery until the final arc. Trivia *This is the longest story arc in the series as it takes three light novels to finish. Notes References }} Category:Story Arc